Goode High School-Watch Out
by Dancer Greek Freak
Summary: What will happen when Annabeth Chase surprises Percy Jackson with the prospect of going to Goode High School with him and his friends? Jealousy will happen. Break ups and heartbreak will occur. Goode High School, watch out!


**Hello everyone! I've always loved reading Percy and Annabeth at Goode High School stories, so one day I thought, ****_"Why not write one myself?" _****This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review but no unnecessary flames, ok? Read and enjoy (I hope) **

**Chapter 1: The Start of School Part One**

Annabeth's POV

I, Annabeth Chase, am proud of three things: I can beat anyone with my knife, I am not swayed by popularity, and I don't swoon and act like a lovesick Aphrodite girl. However, that didn't stop me from being excited to surprise my boyfriend at the first high school that he wasn't kicked out of. I smiled and remembered what happened the day before:

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_"Annabeth, the Titan war is over. Why don't you take a break from training and spend the school year at high school?" _

_"Dad, Chiron said that he heard another war is coming. I need to train. Besides, why should I go to a new school where I don't know anybody, and try to make friends with people who could never know the truth about me?"_

_"Hmm what about one of those all-girl private schools? I always thought those would be good for you. Almost a guarantee of no monsters, and you can socialize with those high-class well, mannered ladies."_

_"DAD!" _

_"Fine! Why don't you go to that high school your boyfriend goes to, then? That way you wouldn't be alone, and you can try to enjoy being a normal teenage couple while it lasts?"_

_"You know, Dad, that is actually a really great idea! I'll go Iris-Message Chiron and let him know, okay?"_

_"Sounds great, honey. I'm going to go make dinner, and check on the boys. And, um, try not to bother your stepmother. She's in a touchy mood, but I doubt it'll last. See you in a bit."_

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

After throwing on a grey tight fitted top, skinny jeans, white high tops, and my bead necklace, I put my hair in a messy ponytail, and was ready to give my Seaweed Brain the surprise of his life.

When I arrived at the high school, thousands of students were milling around, shouting greetings to the the friends they had missed over the summer. After uncomfortably squeezing past a couple heatedly making out, I finally arrived at my locker. I grabbed my books, and after a few confusing minutes trying to comprehend my schedule, I was ready to start looking for Percy. It was then, however, when the hall silenced dramatically, and a pack of what obviously was "the cool crowd" walked in. Leading them was a redhead, and and I'm not exaggerating when I say that she's drop-dead-gorgeous. Her red hair that fell to her waist was thick, and almost impossibly straight. Her complexion was creamy and flawless, her makeup applied expertly, her eyes green and sparkling. On either side of her was an athletic-looking carmel haired girl, and a slender girl with black hair. Behind them were four guys obviously goofing off. One of them made a joke, and my breath caught. It was the devil himself, Percy Jackson.

**I'm so, so, so, SOOOO sorry that it's been so long! I've been REALLY busy! I WILL post soon, but for now, here's a preview:**

Percy's POV

"Come on Percy, there's no need to play hard to get! We all know that you're just using Annabeth to make me jealous! I _do _regret you having to see me with one of my... ah...playthings so soon after me asking you to go to that movie. It's obvious that you're jealous."

My patience has been worn thin from weeks of Chloe hitting on me, and minutes after me rejecting her, seeing her make out with various boys who were unable to resist her charms. Now, when she, in front of my girlfriend, insisted that I was jealous and was playing hard-to-get, I exploded. The water fountains and nearby toilets responded to my anger and frustration, soaking Chloe and actually half removing her slightly skimpy and see through-clothes, leaving nothing to the imagination. Despite the horror of what I accidentally did, Annabeth and I did our best not to crack up at Chloe's expression. However, we knew so something was wrong when she didn't seem to think that some student made the fountains and toilets explode as a joke, like the others.

"You... You... The toilets... Fountains... You...ahhhhhh" she managed before she fell down in a dead faint.

Annabeth and I quickly huddled over her so nobody would notice, and so, when the bell rang, everybody went to class without a second thought; the Mist keeping their minds from realizing the truth. It was just when class started and we were trying to think of what to do, when three hellhounds and a Scythian Dracene Snakewomen appeared. Coincidentally, that happened to be the time that Chloe decided to wake up.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chloe's piercing scream screeched through the air before she passed out.

It was enough to make the hellhounds whimper, paws over their ears, while the Dracene hissed and stepped back. They recovered quickly, however. Though the battle started out well for us, it took a while for us to reach our weapons, and we were shaken up. The final straw was when Annabeth slid on the water from the fountain and fell down. I ran over to her, but it was too late. From the look on her face, I guessed that she sprained her ankle. "This was the end," I thought, as the hellhounds closed in, while the Dracene stayed back, hissing in a way I guessed was her way of laughing. I could just see the drool dripping from the mouthes of the hellhounds, when... WHAM! Two fists and legs came out of nowhere, and punched and kicked the hellhounds so hard that they disappeared into dust before they could say "bone." The Dracene stopped laughing and advanced forward. Chloe cursed, to our surprise, in Ancient Greek before snatching Annabeth's knife and ran up to meet her. The Dracene evidently went easy on Chloe at first, sizing her up. Chloe, to her credit, was also toying with the Dracene. At one point, Chloe managed to to stap her, not a fatal wound, but enough to decapitate her. The Dracene hissed as Chloe went for the kill.

"You haven't won, demigod! I will come back and seek revenge on you, daughter of A-" the Dracene managed before bursting into dust, and Chloe fainted for the third time that day.


End file.
